


Fanfic Court Part 2: The Trial

by Snooky



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snooky/pseuds/Snooky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been subpoenaed to appear as a witness in case # 0876707. The case is now on the docket and awaiting your testimony. This portion is COMPLETE. For the rest of the story head over to Bits and Pieces profile on Fanfiction.net and click on Fanfic Court part 2B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After I published Fanfic Court in the winter of 2009, I received a lot of feedback from authors who wanted me to continue the series and actually put the authors on trial, complete with testimony. I wanted to add the trial portion to AO3, but I am only adding my chapters because I obviously can't add others without their permission. Tracking everyone down would be a huge undertaking. Anyone who wants to read the entire trial with testimony from other authors will have to go to fanfiction.net and look under my profile (snooky-9093)
> 
> The story went from my profile to another author's profile (due to my bad back) and then back to mine. The response was astonishing, and at one point, the trial got quite testy! But it was a lot of fun, and it spawned one sequel (mine) and also another trial, hosted by ff.net author, Jinzle.

Chapter 1  
"Bull?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Do you know why Weebles wobble but they don't fall down?" Harry Stone was intently staring at the little figures lined up on the front of his desk.

"No, Sir, but it's a catchy commercial."

"They don't make them like they used to, Bull."

"No, they don't, Sir."

"Aah, well." Harry cleared his desk. "They're here?"

"Yep!"

Here we go again. "Show them in."

"Okaay!"

Bull opened the door to Harry's chambers. "Commander Riker, Mr. Mason. The Judge will see you now."

Bull mouthed a quick, "Good luck!" to the judge as he showed the men in.

Harry motioned for the two of them to sit down.

"Well, gentlemen. Let's get this ball rolling again, shall we?" He pointed at Riker. "You first."

"It's getting drastic out there, Judge. Since the end of the hearing, we've had cave-in's, multiple character deaths, a very upset General, an unsettling turn of an event - where you think it's done, but it's not - and something so awful, so terrible, I can't even speak of it, sir." He choked.

"Uh, uh." Harry said. "So you want me to get this case expedited?"

"Yes, otherwise, who knows what will happen? And, sir, there have been more of them coming out of the woodwork, and some of them are doing two at once!"

"Mason, what's your take on this?" Harry asked.

"Well, I actually think everything's under control. It seems the characters are handling things well enough on their own…aren't they, Riker?" Perry turned and glared at the Starfleet officer. "In fact, the authors were shut out of the site recently, weren't they? What do you know about that?"

Riker gulped. "Nothing. I have no control over that stuff. Oh, I'm sorry to hear about the authors. Must have been…tragic."

"Oh, boy." Carter said as he listened to the conversation between the Judge, Riker and Mason. The heroes had, of course, planted a bug in the Judge's office. It was located in the picture of Mel Torme that was hanging behind his desk. "Think, they'll find us out, Sir?"

"Don't know how," Hogan replied as he swept more dirt and dust from his hair. "From what I hear, it's hard to track computer mischief. But let's lay low for a while, just to be sure." He walked over to Olsen's bunk and checked on the Sergeant. For days now, Olsen had been almost catatonic. Recent events had taken a huge psychological toll on the normally cheerful chap, and he had now been reduced to curling up in his bunk with a security blanket; sympathetically knitted by Newkirk.

"Come on, Olsen. It's okay," Hogan murmured. "Look, Judge Harry and Commander Riker will help us. They're talking about going to trial."

"Not okay." Olsen turned towards the wall. "Too late, sir. I've had a sneak peak."

"Buck up, Sergeant! That's an order!" Hogan decided to try the military approach. Sneak peak. What is he talking about? Whatever it is, it doesn't sound good.

Olsen sniffed, rolled over, and, blanket in hand, attempted to stand up.

"That's better," Hogan said. "Here, sit and listen in."

Harry had decided to expedite the case and ordered an immediate start to the testimony, as soon as technical details could be worked out. He and Riker were discussing options, while Mason sat and sulked.

"Now, Commander, I recall that, due to planes of existence problems, the defendants could not be here to provide their testimony, correct?"

"That's true, Judge. But we've figured a way around the problem." Riker started a PowerPoint presentation. "It is common knowledge that witnesses can provide video testimony and not even show up to court. In this case, defendants and other prosecution witnesses will provide their testimony via e-mail."

"Interesting." Harry said. "So you guys will ask questions, they'll answer them, and then somehow it will get posted?"

"That's the gist of it, Judge."

"I don't like it," Mason complained.

"Well, what do you suggest?" Riker sneered. "Snail mail? Federal Express?"

"No," Mason responded. "It just doesn't seem right, that's all."

"Oh, I see," Riker said. "It's perfectly fine for these people to post their character angst all over the net, but when they have to answer for it the same way, suddenly it doesn't seem right."

"They have a right to face their accusers!" Mason was adamant. He wasn't known as one of the greatest defense attorneys of all time for nothing.

Mason was right and Riker knew it. Besides, if the perpetrators could see their victims in person…that could prove interesting. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers. "All right, Mason. We'll do it your way. I'll bring them in. But it's going to involve some hocus-pocus with our technology, and I have to warn you that, due to the complexity, we may be skipping from one side to another."

"I'm cool with that. Is that okay with you, Judge?" Mason asked.

"Hey," Harry reached for his gavel, which wasn't there. "Whatever works is fine with me. Let's just send out the subpoenas and get this thing moving. But, due to time constraints and the psychological anguish it will cause the characters, I won't have you rehash the previous testimony. That's already been put on the court record. This will be new testimony from other witnesses and the defendants. Got it?"

Riker and Mason agreed to the conditions and left to prepare. Harry, meanwhile, went back to contemplating his Weebles.

**********

MY ORIGINAL AUTHOR's NOTE ASKING FOR CONTRIBUTIONS:

And this is where you come in. PM me if you are interested, and I'll send you my e-mail. (or check the yahoo group) Then send me your testimony and I will post your chapter. You can either testify as a defendant (most of you, I guess!) or as a prosecution witness. If you are a defendant, Mason will ask you questions and then Riker will do the cross-examination. If, however, you are appalled at the treatment given our beloved heroes, are just readers, or have only written nice stories and want to help take revenge on the writers, by all means do so. Riker will ask the questions first, and then you will be cross-examined by Mason. You come up with all the questions and answers. Feel free to include interludes, comments from the Judge, other characters, spectators, side-effects on the characters-whatever! Turn on each other, or help one another. You can do it! You're all talented!

Don't worry about Riker or Mason's characterization if you aren't familiar with Star Trek or Mason's character. Not an issue. Or bring in a guest attorney!

Don't forget to include your own original characters, if you wish.

Don't worry about following proper legal procedure or that stuff. Can't deal with that, after all this is just for fun!

The testimony will likely be out of order if I get testimony from both sides. I will not rehash previous testimony, you'll have to either recall what occurred in part one or go back and reread it. Any new stories posted can and will cause problems, if that's your choice. (cough, cough, hack, hack-someone call Wilson!)

If anyone wants to bring Kinch, Carter, LeBeau or Newkirk to the stand-be my guest!

Please proofread before sending!

Remember: Stand up for yourself!

Let's hope this works. I know. I'm nuts!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Snooky's Remorse  
"Hey, did I wake you up?" My sister was usually not coherent until after 9 in the morning.

"No, I'm up. I'm up."

"Good! I got it. You little devil!"

I heard Ruth cough into the phone. "What, what did I do?"

"It came this morning. Your joke! The fake subpoena! How did you do it? It's not even April 1st. I haven't laughed this hard in ages. My stomach hurts!"

"Honestly, Susan, I have no clue what you're talking about!"

"You didn't send it? I've been ordered to appear in a civil trial as a defendant. Something about abusing characters, pain and suffering, cease and desist. It's from the fan fiction site. Signed, 'theboysfrombarrackstwo.' My stories!" I start laughing again, this was so funny, I couldn't help it. I could hear Ruth cracking up on the other end.

"You've got to send me a copy of it! That's hysterical. Someone else must have sent it, maybe those women who edit your stuff?"

"That's a thought, but how? They don't know my last name and …."

And there I was. Sitting in a witness chair in a courtroom, looking up at…Perry Mason?

"Ma'am? You there? Ma'am, could you please state your pen name for the record?"

Who said that? Oh, Harry Stone from Night Court. The subpoena! I'm dreaming. Cool. I'll play along.

"My pen name is Snooky-9093!"

Titters erupted from the spectators. "Hey, that's not funny. It's my Dad's pet name for me."

"Please people, show some respect." Harry banged his gavel and turned to me. "Sorry, Ma'am. They're all a little loopy this morning." He pointed to the right side of the courtroom. I glanced over and was shocked to see the entire cast of Hogan's Heroes taking up the first few rows of seats. Well, at least the Allied side. The Germans were seated on the left. But, something wasn't right here. They were all glaring at me. Frankly, their looks made me shudder. And why was Will Riker seated at the prosecution table?

"Mr. Mason, please question your witness."

"Ma'am. Could you please inform the court as to when you first became acquainted with this fan fiction site and how you became a serial poster?"

"Excuse me, Mr. Mason." I turned to the Judge. "Am I being charged with something? Because if I am, I'm not talking without having my attorney present." Actually, I don't have an attorney, and I've never even received a parking ticket, but it sounded good.

Mason, who was clearly exasperated, looked at me. "I'm your attorney, and didn't you read the subpoena?"

Okay, if this was a dream, Mason would not be my attorney, Riker would be on my side, Hawkeye Pierce would waltz in and take me dancing, and Andrew Carter would definitely not be looking at me like that.

"I read the subpoena." Now I was beginning to get slightly perturbed.

"Good, now can you please answer the question?" Mason turned and faced the courtroom. "And please speak up so everyone can hear."

Well of course I had to lower the microphone. Being only 4'10'', everything was always too high. I then started to recall the beginning of my forays into the fan fiction world. "Let's see. I found the site by accident, back in September, I think. I don't remember exactly what I was Googling, but it popped up and I was excited to find some of my favorite shows listed there."

"Like Hogan's Heroes?" Mason asked.

"No," I said sheepishly. "Actually, it was MASH. But I did notice Hogan's Heroes and thought it would be fun to see if anyone had actually written a closing episode."

"So then what happened, miss? Can I call you miss?" Mason was now talking slowly and patiently and attempting to lead me on.

"Yes, I'm a Mrs., but you can call me miss, and well, I started reading the longer stories and I got hooked!"

Mason brought out a stack of paper. "Miss Snooky," More titters. Honestly, what was with these soldiers? "I have here a record of some of your postings. You started as a reader, but did not remain so, did you?"

"No, I started reviewing and posting on the forums and then, well, I wrote a story." I sat up straight. Yep, my first story. I was proud of that one! Nothing to be ashamed of.

"So, miss. You wrote and posted a story, and then what happened?"

"I got reviews?" I looked over at Hogan's side. The men were looking at me and talking amongst themselves, but I could somewhat hear what they were saying.

"That was a nice story, Mon Colonel, you have to admit that." LeBeau was attempting to brush some dirt off of Hogan's bomber jacket. Hogan was seated with his arms folded across his chest. He had a grim look on his face. "Look at those people you saved."

"I died."

"Well, sir," Newkirk said, "technically, yes, but it was just old age. Nothin' to get your knickers upset over or anything. I reckon some of us were also dead as well."

"She brought up a good point, sir. You have to admit that. And that ending." Kinch started to tear up, I could see it. "Touching."

Now even Carter was beginning to relax. "He's right, sir. I cried, you know. Brought back memories, that girl, the tunnels, boy, how you yelled at London…."

Hogan's face began to soften. He leaned forward in the bench and looked at me. Intently. I was too mesmerized to look away. Those eyes. You could hear a pin drop and then I started to feel flushed, really flushed.

"I got reviews." I repeated softly.

Mason tried to bring me back into focus. "Yes, you did. And they were wonderful by the way. How did you feel after these reviews?"

"I was on a high all weekend, Mr. Mason."

"And then, miss, you wrote again; about a search for some ice cream." Oops, Carter started glaring at me again. What was with that kid? And that was weird, because looking at him, here, rather than on TV, that's what he was. Odd.

"Yes." I laughed. "I had fun with that one!"

"I liked that one," said Harry. "Reminded me of a MASH episode. Very cute."

I turned to the judge. "You read it?" He nodded. "Thanks. I did get the idea from MASH."

"Miss, please pay attention. Did you get more positive reviews?"

"Yes, Mr. Mason, I did."

"So, you wrote again, didn't you?"

Oh, man. I think I know where Mason is going with this. Play along. "Yes, I did. I started with chapter stories next."

"Did you have to shoot me for crying out loud?" This outburst came from Carter.

"I'm sorry; I had to get you back to camp!" I replied. "Lieutenant!" I added for good measure.

"Sergeant, Lieutenant, whatever you are!" Harry banged his gavel. "I'll have you forcibly removed from this courtroom, if you don't shut up."

"She has it in for me," he muttered. Hogan grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him back into the seat.

"At least she pays attention to you." LeBeau was in a huff.

"You wouldn't want that kind of attention, Louis. My throat still hurts."

"Quiet! Or I'll send you all to the cooler when we get back to camp." That threat came from Klink, who was seated on the other side of the courtroom, next to Burkhalter, Hochstetter and Schultz. Hochstetter was staring at me, and frankly, it was making me a bit uneasy, no, frightened was more like it.

Mason attempted to restore order and asked another question. "You started writing chapter stories, ones about dreams, I see, and a few nice entries on leaving camp. This is quite a lot of work in what, a few months, wouldn't you say? Why did you continue at this pace?"

I thought for a second. Why? Ah, an epiphany. "Well, it was fun, but I have to say, it relieves stress. I don't watch TV much. There's nothing on anymore. Oh, wait, I did order the DVD's. My husband and I watch them together. And I've met some really nice people, on-line, you know." And then a thought occurred to me. "There's one other thing, Mr. Mason. I'm a little embarrassed to say it, though."

"Go ahead. I'm listening."

"I can't stop. It's addicting."There I said it. It's addicting.

"Aha! It's addicting." Mason turned to the jury.

I turned to the jury. I hadn't noticed them before. Not a jury of my peers, although this being a civil trial, I didn't know if that applied. No, it actually looked more like a jury made up of other fan fiction characters. All right, I was toast.

"You see, ladies and gentlemen. These charges are not based in fact. She can't help what she's doing. She's addicted."

"Hey, wait one minute, Mr. Mason. I'm not an addict. I can stop if I want. I just don't want to. It's not hurting anyone. I mean, my back hurts sometimes, but other than that …" I had realized that Mason was going to head in this direction, blame my addiction, use that to get me off, but at the last minute, I just couldn't go with it. No way. It's not me. I had to stand up for myself or I wouldn't be able to face my kids.

Mason looked at me. "What are you doing?" he whispered. "You're screwing up your own defense."

"But, I'm not addicted. And I didn't do anything!" I turned to Harry. "Judge, he's painting me as something I'm not. Make him stop. I've never been addicted to anything in my life. Really!"

"You tell him ma'am!" This came from an unidentified soldier sitting in the third row. Who's he?

"Sorry, Snooky. This is your appointed attorney. You get what you pay for." Harry chuckled.

"Snooky," Mason looked disgusted. "Why did you continue writing these stories and why do you think you've done nothing wrong? The plaintiffs claim they've been hurt."

"I saw the potential for drama. And others did it. Those were the stories I first read. They were my inspiration! And I didn't know it would hurt anyone, how could I?" It was at this point that I noticed something. It was Olsen. He was sitting in the second row, right behind Hogan, and he was holding a blanket. He looked awful, like he had seen a ghost. Hogan now had little beads of sweat breaking out on his forehead and he was occasionally coughing. And Newkirk? What was with him? He was shivering. Kinch was holding on to him, attempting to warm him up, I guess. "Um, how could I have known? It's just fiction. Isn't it?"

"No," Mason said quietly. "There's no way you could have known. No way. Your witness, Commander Riker."

Riker stood up and walked over to my chair. I was now attempting to hide my nerves. It was only a matter of time before my shaking would become noticeable. It was not a serene scene. I was sitting in a courtroom full of make-believe characters who, for some unknown cosmic reason, seemed all-together too real. Some of these characters were Nazis, and the ones who I would go to for protection were obviously against me. Not only that, but they were not down in their tunnels with their guns and radios, they were grouped together and being watched over by guards. To make matters worse, half of them looked sick. Ah, but Riker. I was at least comfortable with this. After all, I've seen every single Star Trek episode, every Star Trek movie, and I've lost count of the Star Trek novels I've read. So what if he was the prosecution. What could he do to me? Sneak around to the back of my head and turn me off?

The Commander flashed me a nice smile. I smiled back and waited.

"You claimed in your testimony, miss, that although you found the process of posting on this fan fiction site addictive, you weren't actually addicted?"

"Yes, that's correct," I answered nervously. "I think there's a difference. Like being dependent on a drug versus addicted."

This seemed to confuse the Commander for a split second. "You mean you're dependent on writing?"

"I'm under a lot of stress right now, and it helps relieve the pressure," I answered. "But, it's also fun."

"Stress, what kind of stress?" Riker asked.

"Objection!" Mason shouted it so loudly, I almost jumped. "The type of stress is irrelevant."

"Sustained." Harry said.

Riker pouted , while I let out a nervous giggle. "All right, so you are writing to relieve stress, while at the same time, taking this stress and morphing it into angst that has befallen these poor characters."

"Angst?" I asked. "I don't think I've labeled any of my stories as angst. In the category portion I mean. I usually stick with plain drama, I think." I paused and screwed up my forehead. I was having a brain freeze and couldn't exactly remember how many stories I had actually written.

"Yes." Riker grabbed a disc and showed it to the judge. "Don't worry, I can remind you, Miss Snooky. We have two dramas, one general, three humors, and, Judge, one horrible tragedy."

Oh, no. I started sinking down into my chair, all the while stealing a glimpse at Hogan and his men. Had it hit them yet?"Soul Survivors" It must have. Otherwise, why would Olsen be a basket case? "Out the Front Gates!" So, that's why Hogan looked sick. I had given him pneumonia to show that many of the prisoners were suffering before liberation, but the story wasn't finished. He didn't know he'd get better. Somehow, they were living everything I had written. Did it happen with the other writers as well? No wonder Carter hated me. I had given him tonsillitis and had him shot to move a plot forward. Even worse, I had killed every single one of these guys off. And there was Burkhalter and Hochstetter, sitting on the other side, looking all smug and full of themselves. Of course, they would. They finally caught the most dangerous man in Germany. Or I had them catch him. But what was going on? It was obviously like their own perverted version of Groundhog Day. Suffer the consequences and then bounce back. I felt bad, really bad.

"Um, Commander? I'm not the only writer charged, am I?" I couldn't be. There were others who had done a lot worse.

Harry answered. "No, Ma'am. But now you are on the stand. They are irrelevant for now. Commander, please continue."

Riker obviously knew he had struck a nerve. It was obvious from my body language. "Ma'am why would you go from a nice little story about saving a Jewish family to this, this …outrage! You killed them all! Why?"

I could hear Olsen sobbing. Many of the prisoners had turned pale, and Hogan and Burkhalter were engaged in a stare-down of unmitigated proportions. I couldn't answer. The ramifications of what I had done finally hit me. So I did what any middle-aged, middle-class mother of two caught up in a weird science fiction type universe scenario would do. I started to cry.

"Ma'am?" Riker looked at the Judge. Harry shrugged, grabbed a tissue and handed it to me.

I took it, blew my nose and continued my sobbing, while I tried to talk. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I wouldn't have done it, if I had. Colonel Hogan, I'm so sorry…" More tears. So much for defending myself. What a wuss. They'll probably take my house and bankrupt me so I could pay the damages.

"Oh, for God sakes." I looked up to see Mason heading over to the Judge's stand. "Can I plead temporary insanity for her, Judge? She's lost it."

I didn't really like Mason. I much preferred Commander Riker, even though he was the prosecution. At the moment, he was trying to console me by giving me a hug.

"You all right?" he asked. "Think you can continue?"

I gulped a few times and nodded my head. "I think so, but I'm not insane."

Riker smiled. "No, Ma'am, and thank you. The court appreciates your honesty." He turned around and glared at Mason. "Let's go back to my previous question. Why this progression? What did these characters ever do to you? You claim you enjoy the DVD's. Wasn't that enough? Couldn't you tell from those episodes that they weren't equipped to deal with these circumstances? Why?"

Okay, Susan. Pull yourself together and think. I felt bad, but I was obviously in trouble. I didn't mean it, but they were obviously hurt. I wanted a Papa Bear Award! Oh, yeah brilliant. Give Riker another opening. Not a good answer. Sounds selfish. My Dad's a veteran. What does that have to do with it? Nothing, actually. I enjoy hurting and torturing people? Not really. I take insects out of the house, rather than kill them. Although, technically, I didn't torture anyone, yet. Oh, no.! What if they had seen my unfinished saga in my word processor. I could turn on the other writers. They started it, didn't they? Hmmm. I put that in the back of my mind.

"I was trying to show the effects of war, Commander." How lame, but I couldn't think of anything else.

"That excuse?" Harry said. "Boy, we heard that in the hearing, over and over."

"Hey! You're supposed to be impartial!" I glared at the judge. At this point, he was his character from the 80's and a lot younger. He didn't scare me.

"I don't think that excuse is going to fly, Ma'am. There are other gentler, kinder ways to deal with that issue. It could have been done without hurting the characters." Harry was clearly not interested in impartiality at this moment. It may have been because Hogan, Kinch and Newkirk had now collapsed on the floor. "What now?" Harry asked.

"They can't breathe, Monsieur." LeBeau was rushing back and forth. What was he looking for?

"Hey, I had nothing to do with that!" I shouted. "Looks like someone else posted something. Don't blame me."

"Snooky!" Riker tried to get my attention, which was difficult, considering the commotion. "You claim you were trying to show the effects of war? Is that all you have to say to defend yourself?"

I sighed. I couldn't go after the others. They had been too nice. Hopefully, they'll stick to their guns on the stand and get us all out of this mess. "Yes, I didn't mean to hurt anyone, but that's my final answer."

Riker looked at me. He was clearly exasperated. So was Mason. But what could I do? I wasn't thinking straight. I had no time to prepare. After all, I was just minding my own business, drinking a cup of coffee, when the doorbell rang.

"I'm done with her, Judge, but I request permission to recall. Can I call the next witness?"

"Suit yourself, Commander Riker." Harry looked down at me. "Ma'am, you can go home or stay here and watch the trial. It's up to you."

I thought for a second. My daughter was at her play rehearsal til 8. "I'll stay. I have until 5:00 pm. That's when my husband comes home."

"That's fine," Harry said. "Sit over there." He pointed to the right side of the courtroom. There were several seats next to the wall, a few yards away from the Allies. Sniffling, I got up from the witness stand and took my seat, wondering who was going to be next on the chopping block.


	3. Chapter 3

A Lunch Interlude by Snooky

(totally unedited by my trusty Beta, Bits and Pieces. Please forgive the mistakes)

Susan, aka Snooky, had spent the morning seated on the right hand side of the courtroom just yards away from Hogan and his fellow prisoners and utterly mortified at her performance on the stand. For someone who was used to dealing with the legal profession, this was an absolute, total embarrassment. If I only had time to prepare, she thought, and if Mason had done his job and prepped me, I probably wouldn't have made an utter fool of myself. However, Susan was grateful that her fellow authors, who obviously had some warning, were a little more effective on the stand. She was also glad to see that other than Bits and Pieces' little outburst, none of them were throwing each other under the proverbial bus. Yet….

In order to save her self-respect, Susan decided that since Harry had called a lunch break, it was a good time to waylay Mason and have a little chat. But first she stared in astonishment as Riker disappeared into thin air, obviously back up to the Enterprise. Sighing, she wished she could go with, knowing that Dr. Crusher would be able to fix her backache, hay fever, nearsightedness, farsightedness, and whatever else was wrong with her.

She glanced at the prisoners and thought it looked like Newkirk needed a nice cup of real tea, not the schmate tea as her grandfather used to call it, but real tea. Carter was busy wiping fake blood off of Hogan's jacket and had stopped glaring at her. Hogan and the rest of his posse, as Susan liked to call them, were talking amongst themselves. It looked to her like they were plotting something. Suddenly Hogan turned, stole a quick glance and smiled at her. It was a good thing she was still sitting down, otherwise her knees would have buckled. Oh brother, she said to herself, I'd better find Mason.

Hogan and his posse had actually been talking about Susan when he flashed a smile at her.

"You know, Colonel, I kind of feel sorry for that bird," Newkirk said. "After all, she really did show some remorse. That's more than you can say for the others."

"C'est vrai, mon Colonel. She seemed really upset that she hurt us. "

"Maybe she really didn't know," Kinch added.

Hogan was still up in the air over whether to forgive this particular author. For the most part, the other ones basically went after him and left the rest of his men alone. But this one…he just shook his head. He didn't know what to think. And then, there was the information about her that he had received from London. Hogan had passed on the names of the authors to London in hopes that their investigators could dig up useful information. Although this woman was fairly new at this fan fiction business, she had quickly and enthusiastically embraced the site and, in fact, with the assistance of another author, had reinvigorated the dormant Papa Bear awards. Now these people were in the middle of voting for the best stories completed in the future year of 2007, a fact that Hogan looked at as pouring salt into the wound, so to speak.

Carter had finished cleaning Hogan's jacket and was now able to join the conversation. "You know, sir, I think it would be a really simple matter to infiltrate the site, kind of like we did the last time, and start messing around with these votes."

"I don't know, sir." Kinch looked uncomfortable. "Something about the idea of messing around with people's votes - it just makes me uneasy."

Hogan decided to hold off on that option for now. "Let's see where this is heading. There are always other things we can try."

Riker had beamed back up to the Enterprise and brought Data up to date on the proceedings. He was particularly concerned about Linda's testimony. "She brought up a really good point, Data. The characters do not really exist in real life. So how can you be actually hurting these characters if they're not real? "

"On what grounds?" Data asked. "What are her justifications for saying these characters are not real?"

"What are you getting at, Data?"

"She claims these characters are not real, but are they not suffering? And, it is my understanding that they are self-aware."

Riker's eyes gleamed. "Data, you've just given me an idea." He snapped his fingers. "Do you remember the name of that hologram that ended up on DS9 – you know, the program that kept running? He was a singer, I think."

Data paused for a millisecond. "You are referring to Vic Fontaine. He owned a night club in Las Vegas, in what was then the United States of America circa 1962. He was part of an entertainment package and he was self-aware."

"Yes, that's correct." Riker's wheels were spinning. "He was self-aware, but also interacted with the crew as a friend. But I also remember that some joker messed around with the program and had some gangsters take over the night club."

"That is correct. "

"Data, would it be possible to borrow Vic's program for a while?"

"Mr. Mason." Susan stopped the defense attorney on the way out of the courtroom. "Can I talk to you?

It's really important."

Mason looked like the type of person who would enjoy a nice chat over lunch. After finding a quiet table in the corner of the cafeteria, Susan apologized for her poor performance on the stand. "I'm really sorry, but you know it was a bit of a shock, and honestly, weren't you supposed to prep me?"

"Under normal circumstances, Susan, I would have had plenty of time for prep, but due to the unique nature of the subpoena delivery system, I had no clue who was showing up when."

"Guess I had to be the unlucky one," Susan grumbled.

"Now," Mason asked. "Did you just want to apologize or is there something else you wanted to discuss?"

Susan took a sip of her coffee and gathered up her nerve. "Look, how can I put this? A lot of us weren't thinking. The excuse that it's dramatic and after all, I didn't kill anybody…well, I can't see that convincing a jury; but a lot of us are throwing that out there. I mean, let's say, you go outside and shoot somebody in the leg. Well, it's great if they get better, but you're still liable for shooting the person, aren't you?" Susan stopped and tried to think about how best to put what she was trying to say. "You've gotta think of a better defense; we're still causing harm. And I admit, I'm no better. I pulled the drama nonsense too."

Mason knew darn well that that excuse was not going to hold up in court. He had other ideas, but he was somewhat amused by this woman's attempt to redeem herself. So he continued to listen.

"Now, I said something on the stand that just popped out of me without realizing it. I said I didn't know. Don't you think that that sort of goes along with what Linda said? How could we know that we were causing harm if the characters aren't real?" Susan stopped and waited for Mason's response, not realizing that she had been running her mouth off, just like her favorite punching bag, Carter.

Mason took a deep breath. "Linda's testimony was very effective. I just want to assure you that I'm working on that angle." He patted Susan on the hand. "Don't worry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of my chapters in the first part of the trial. To read all the testimony, please check out the story on fanfiction.net. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4909964/1/Fanfic-Court-Part-2-The-Trial. Follow the instructions for the rest of the trial, which is located at another author's profile, and then the final 7 chapters switched back to me. Thanks!


End file.
